


Last night on Rishi

by Harif



Category: Star Wars Legends: The Old Republic
Genre: Consensual Sex, Drinking, Humor, M/M, Rishi, Yavin 4, gay relationships
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-04
Updated: 2016-02-04
Packaged: 2018-05-18 04:11:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 993
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5897749
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Harif/pseuds/Harif
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Yavin 4 has no Cantina... nuff said.</p><p>Warning: although my Bounty Hunter is absolutely like the Hunter in my short story, Theron is completely OOC. If you don't like that, please don't read.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Last night on Rishi

**Author's Note:**

> Spoilers for Shadows of Revan storyline  
> *  
> Since our friends are much to serious for their own good, they need some relaxing brought in.  
> Using a common interest of them to bond them even further: enjoying a good drink in the company of a loved one

Since tomorrow the coalition travels to Yavin 4, we are supposed to clear out our room at the local cantina. Cleaning and clearing is so NOT my favourite pastime!

One glance at my lover shows me he is probably thinking the same. He has been far too preoccupied lately for his own good, he needs to loosen up. But the new destination is not exactly loosening anyone up I am afraid. For instance, there are no cantina's, no pirates, no scumbags, no brawling.  
There are only old temples and massassi, beasts and incredibly annoying force users. We, my lover and I, do NOT like force users. We have blasters, and shields. We like to shoot our blasters if and when we feel like it. I need some time alone with him because I NEED him, NEED as in he looks horribly sexy in those pants of his.

"Come on Theron, we need to pack bags and clear out our room" I say very loud. Darth Marr and Satele Shan are standing there watching us with a somewhat disapproving look on their respective faces, well, Shan does, Marr? No idea, that mask hides everything except his voice.

I suppose they weren't happy with Theron and I sharing one room. Well, too bad, we are grown men, we do as we please, thank you very much. As long as we do the job we are supposed to do, no one should complain. They should even thank us for everything. Without us there would not even be a coalition, right?

"Hunter", Marr's voice booms. "Make sure you are absolutely ready for departure 6AM sharp tomorrow morning!"  
"Agent", Satele sounds far too sweet to be genuine "the same applies to you".

We leave the room without a word, arms around each other, singing one of our favourite songs. We do not need to be force sensitive to feel the killing looks piercing our backs.

*

"Joresh", Theron says when we approach our room "let's just pack that shit first before we move over to the fun part?" Always so organized, that spy of mine. "Sure", I say, whatever makes him happy. So we open the door to our room, and we peek inside. It's one tangled mess of bedsheets, clothes, bags, wrappers, empty cans of .... no idea what used to be in it; to be short a living horror to clean out. The only items we recognize immediately as belonging to only one of us, are my armour and his holo thingies.

Before he is able to make a sound, I kick the door shut. "We need a drink before we start cleaning", I moan. "First a drink and then I need you!". I grab his head between my hands and kiss him, grinding my needy groin against his. He doesn't need to reply, I can tell he feels the same. "Wait big guy", he pants. "Drinks first, you said it". Did I already mention he is always so frustratingly organized?

*

The cantina is mostly empty. We find a secluded alcove, and we order a huge bottle of an undefined liquid. I pull my lover on my lap, he always fits there conveniently, and I love him there, small spy, big hunter.

The drink tastes better than it looks. My lovers tongue tastes even better. I unbuckle his narrow pants and slip a hand inside.

"Evening you two, we're joining you for a drink". Damn, Lana and Jakarro. "I guess we are welcome" why does her voice always sound so sardonically evil at exactly the right (or wrong) moment?

Theron quickly buttons his pants shut again, and sits down next to me with a heavy sigh. C2-D4 is eyeing us with more than a casual interest. "You shut your mouth before you even open it", I growl.

And so we sit, and drink. And drink some more. And then some.

In the early hours I drag my lover away from the Cantina, I am drunk, he is wiped out. So I undress him and myself, and I do not even try to make our sleeping members stand up for us and salute...

*

The next morning I wake up with Theron's naked body on top of me. Breathing his smelly breath right into my nose. Not the best way to wake up.  
But even worse is what I see next. 

There is a whole army standing around the bed. Silently and disapprovingly staring at us. "Theron", I start to frantically shake him awake. "Leave me be" he moans. "NO, wake UP". He hears the urgency in my voice and tentatively opens one eye. And then I see him open both eyes in alarm.

Darth Marr, Satele Shan, Lana Beniko, Jakarro and C2-D4, plus the whole coalition army it seems, stand packed in our dirty smelly room...  
"Ooooohhhh shit", Theron whispers.  
"We are in trouble love", I say, "your mum looks angry".  
"So does your dad", he retorts, pointing at Marr.  
We start snickering.

"This is it" thunders Darth Marr's voice, "I have had more than enough of the both of you".  
"Can you even believe they are capable of heroic deeds?" Satele says, wonderingly and disapprovingly. "It is that we have the living prove, or else".  
"Unfortunately we still need them", Lana adds, a little desperate.

We do not have the chance to reply, nor do we get a chance to say anything to each other. The force we hate so much interferes. Marr yanks me off the bed and sweeps me, naked and all, through the air and into the waiting spaceship, where I bounce against a wall. All my possessions follow, and a lot of Theron's too. The force apparently has no power to sort out what belongs to whom.

I think Theron's fate is more or less the same.

We'll exchange our stuff on Yavin-4

I still NEED to make love to him. I groan. They have thrown his incredibly sexy pants on top of me...


End file.
